


Afterlife

by Teatime86



Series: Kings of the Underworld [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, PWP, but for now i like it, captainpan - Freeform, companion to down til the dark, this will probably need some more editing sometime, underworld smut haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 23:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teatime86/pseuds/Teatime86
Summary: There are some unexpected benefits to being dead for Killian Jones.





	Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't sure I could get this up today but hey look i did. sequel of sorts to Down Til the Dark; basically just a glimpse of what ruling the underworld with Pan gets Hook. also goona do a third part sometime in the future that's basically going to be Emma and co discovering that Hook's perfectly happy in the underworld(which is also what should have happened in ouat 5b imo). haha. so hope you enjoy and look out for that.

This was a situation Hook didn’t think he’d ever find himself in ~~again.~~

Dead, in the underworld’s echo of a shop that belonged to the man ~~crocodile~~ who had taken his hand. And with the boy who he’d once ~~aptly~~ referred to as a “bloody demon”.

He didn’t know how long it had been since he’d died ~~allowed himself to be killed~~ but he found that he didn’t really care. In fact, considering his current _position_ , being dead was a lot more… _thrilling_ than he'd expected.

He chuckled huskily as Peter pushed him down onto their canopied bed, nimble fingers curled in the lapels of his leather jacket. The sound was cut off when their mouths were brought together, Peter claiming Killian’s in a distinctly possessive manner. The taste of those stunningly pink lips was familiar, intoxicating, and that lithe body pressed firm and tight against his own, well, it was better than anything he’d had when he was alive.

This was how he’d been spending his afterlife; entwined, enraptured, ensconced in the former ruler of Neverland’s arms(just as he’d once been before).

Hook groaned as Peter’s hands slid up his neck to grip the hair at his nape; their kiss turned hard and bruising, Peter's teeth scraping along Killian’s bottom lip. The sharp hint of pain sent fire spreading straight to his lower regions, and he sucked in a breath through his nose, metal hook digging into the boy’s back.

Peter let out a soft, sinuous laugh of his own, clearly enjoying the response and he bit at Killian’s mouth, this time breaking the skin. Killian groaned again when the heady tang of iron hit his tongue; he shouldn’t have enjoyed it, the rough treatment, the pull of his blood being drawn from his body, but it was something he was quite _enamoured_ of now.

The boy lapped at the trail of warmth as it began to trickle down his chin, pushing inside the sleeves of Killian’s jacket and tugging it off his shoulders. His nails dragged over the front of Hook’s chest, then, scratching at the skin exposed by the opening in his shirt, working at the buttons and making them come undone.

“Peter,” the pirate panted, skin tinging underneath the exploratory digits. His good hand shot up, fisting in the hem of the boy’s shirt; he broke their kiss momentarily to yank it off, inhaling sharply at the feel of smooth skin against his own. He clutched at Peter’s shoulders as he drew him back in, tongue sliding past Killian’s parted lips to swipe at his before delving deeper.

Killian sucked it in with another gasp, hips jerking as Peter stroked along the line of his zipper, the contact not unnoticed by the rigid flesh beneath.

“ _Peter_ ,” he repeated the boy’s name, voice even more ragged and hoarse, pleasure licking up his spine as Pan’s teeth descended lower, grazing his jaw, his chin, his neck.

“I told you you’d enjoy this, Killian,” Peter hummed contentedly as he continued to nip at his sensitive flesh, scattering more marks along his jawline to join the ones he’d left there previously. He undid Hook’s slacks with practiced ease, skimming a tantalizing hand across his stomach and smirking as Killian arched off the bed. “Being by my side again, giving into that darkness inside you.” His touch traveled further past the waistline of his pants, teeth cutting at the curve of his ear as he dropped his voice. “You like it, don’t you?”

Killian’s breath stuttered in his throat as Peter wrapped his thin fingers around his aching cock and his hips jerked again, legs falling apart to give him better access. He liked _that_ a lot.

“Yes,” he rasped his thoughts aloud, arm coiling around Peter’s waist to drag him closer while his good hand fumbled between them to undo the boy’s pants as well. Peter’s smile widened, and he dropped his other hand to help, divesting them both of their bottoms before grinding their hips together, creating a delicious friction.

Hook threw his head back, hissing when, at the same time, Peter’s incisors sank into his throbbing pulse point; his whole body shook with the arousal that lit up his veins. He felt as well as heard another dark laugh vibrate against his skin, and the boy nudged in between his thighs, thumb tracing his slit before moving behind his shaft. Hook half-growled, half-whined when two slender digits, suddenly coated with slick, delved inside him, breaching his inner ring of muscle and beginning to thrust in and out.

 _God_ this never got old; every time Peter did this was just as intense as the first. And when Peter’s fingers twisted and raked across his prostate, it was always enough to make him scream.

“ _My dark prince,”_ the boy demon purred, pushing deeper, working mercilessly at that spot inside of Killian that brought stars to his vision so all he could see was white.

He withdrew his fingers abruptly, leaving Hook gaping and empty-but not for long; in a single swift motion, he replaced them with something significantly larger.

_This is your eternity_

He allowed Killian only an instant to adjust before snapping his hips forward, rocking into the pirate’s body with inhuman force. Killian lifted a leg over his waist, metal hook tearing at the sheets as shocks raced up his spine.

“ _Yes,_ ” he agreed breathlessly as Peter slammed into him, the strength of the action causing the headboard to bang against the hall with each thrust.

His head spun as the pace increased, continuously changing the angle of his hips so Killian never knew what to expect. Their mouths crashed, hot and fierce and messy, on every push inside and Peter growled with satisfaction, nails scratching at his sides.

With the sort of skill only repetition could bring, he brought Killian to the edge again and again until the pirate was writhing underneath him. “ _Peter, please_ ,” Hook pleaded, sounding so utterly _wrecked_ that Peter could hardly deny his next words. “ _Please touch me_.”

His breath left him in a rush as Peter granted his request, once again grasping his now dripping erection and jerking him off as he, if possible, sped up even more.

It wasn’t long before Killian reached that peak for another time; this time, Peter didn’t stop him from plummeting over, pumping him quicker as he came hard, gasping Peter’s name into the boy’s mouth.

He clenched tightly around him as Peter continued to move, prompting his thrusts to become rougher and less controlled. Only a handful more, and he reached his orgasm as well, biting into Killian’s shoulder to muffle his own exclamation as warmth coated the pirate’s insides.

He rode Killian through the aftershocks of both, sucking on a bruise at the base of his neck as the last waves began to fade. Once they had, he slowly dropped on top of his partner, running a lax mouth over his collar bone.

“I think you’ll like what comes next even more,” he murmured silkily, brushing his lips over the base of Killian’s throat.

The pirate let his leg fall back onto the mattress, arm shifting so he could run a hand down the boy’s back as he tried to come down from his post-orgasm high. Peter’s words sent a frisson of excitement through him; he was pretty certain he would, too.

 


End file.
